Kuroshitsuji: Ice Queen ( rewrite)
by kurociel100
Summary: After the gruesome and mysterious death of many scientists and aristocrats in the Clementia manor, The Queens Guard Dog is sent to figure out what happened to the scientists and what caused the tragedy. But the cause of this incident may be beyond what anyone expected, after all who would expect a"Perfect" little "human" girl...OcXOc/ OcXCiel slight OcXS/OcXU
1. prolouge

**Prologue: Ayos **

Their all dead

Countless bodies scattered all over the floor of the rubble of once was a beautiful hall of a prestigious manor. Looking around at the corpses of men and women alike yet I can't bring myself to regret what I've done. They all deserved it for what they've done. Slowly rising to my feet I carefully held an abandoned lantern on the ground as I walked over to the far corner of the room where the only exit was. All around the ceiling had crumbling, rubble littered everywhere in the room crushing a number of unfortunate people. I slowly passed one of the bodies, a man with long grey hair and a black suit sprawled across the floor showing his vain attempt to escape the crumbling ceiling, the only stopping him in the end was a large piece of ceiling that lay next to his body which had hit his head directly, completely crushing the left side of the once handsome face of lord Julius Clementia

I hated them all. I still do.

Disgust welled up in me as I saw his broken body laying there. He was the one I hated the most though, the only death that I felt a sense of justice to. I continued to stride by the bodies and pools of blood towards the corner. Looking at the hole in the ceiling I couldn't help but begin to laugh, a dull and humourless laugh that sounded throughout the room. A single raven sat on one of the bodies of a woman decked out in now bloodied clothing and broken jewelry, it's eyes stared into mine.

I vaguely registered the blood that covered my body and hair as I looked into the familiar creature's eyes.

" what...don't you think they deserved it?...those pathetic excuses of humans...the pain...the screams...the...children...those monsters deserved what they got!" I snarled to it.

There was no response but silence and an unwavering stare of the animal that spoke for itself.

"We're...free" I laughed, though it came out more raspy than I expected, " those bastards...are...dead...we're free..."

That did it, for the first time that night I let my emotions go. I screamed for the pain, for the "experiments" of these horrible people.

It was a loud and tortured sound that resonated throughout the room, the manor, and all of London. I screamed until my throat could no longer make a sound, but there was still pain and sadness that longed to be released.


	2. Chapter I : Ciel

Chapter I : ciel

At the sound of a brief knock on the door of my study, I silently looked up from my work and looked at the door expectantly.

"Enter" I said, already knowing who it is. Sebastian quietly walked into the room, closing the door behind him, in his hand a silver tray with a letter.

"My lord" he said, holding out the tray,"this letter came early this morning from her majesty, it would seem... " he smirked " her majesty is in need of her loyal dog's services once again"

Ignoring his comment, I swiftly opened the letter, discarding the envelope and quickly skimming the contents of the letter, I turned towards my butler. 'Clementia...where have I heard that before...'

"Sebastian, who are the Clementias?" I asked non-chalantly

"The Clementia family," he began," are a prestigious family known for their secrecy, from what is floating around in the 'underworld' of London , as well as their unmatched interest in mythology, science, politics and many other subjects." He then proceeded to point out a number of other of their known studies.

" the last known head of the Clementia house was lord Henry James Clementia whom later died at the age of 50 in an accident at sea." Turning through a file of noble families, Sebastian continued his lecture," his title was then passed to to his son Julius Von Clementia whom went into isolation after his father's death, only making contact with a small circle of families equally as secretive"

I glared at him and stood up from my chair.

"Sebastian" I started. "Get the carriage, we need to get to the Clementia manor"

In an instant his expression changed, "Yes my lord" he said,bowing slightly.

He turned to take off one of my coats from its place on the stand and opened the door in a silent offer.

Ignoring him for a moment, I re-read the letter.

* * *

**My dear Ciel,**

**Recently there was an accident in the Clementia manor involving many people found dead with blood spilling from their ears. The bodies were found all around the debris of the manor with their ears bleeding and eyes full of fear. Although the building has not fallen completely and is deemed safe to explore we are still unsure if the cause of the deaths is still there.**

**I want you to is it the mansion and find the cause of all the deaths.**

**Sincerely~ Victoria**

* * *

I take one last look at the letter before gently folding the paper and placing it in my front pocket. Inside the carriage,I take out the letter as well as a match from my coat, holding the paper up to the window and lighting it on fire, watching the flames slowly dance .

" Sebastian, hurry up, I want to get this over with" I said, watching the letter turn to ash and float away in the wind . "Please be patient young master, we will be arriving very soon"

I sigh," Fine."

My eyes stare blankly at the scenery of trees quickly passing by like a moving picture film. Flashes of green, yellow and orange which I assume are trees and the sun. Orange...red...fire... my eyes close and the memory of that night comes back to me.

"...ster..."

The smell of burning wood.

"...master..."

The intense heat.

"...ung master...!"

My parents...

"Young master!"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts. My eyes slowly open.

* * *

Author's Notes~~~~

Hellooo peoples I finally got around to rewriting the first chapter! sorry if there is a lot of repetition of words in this chapter i got pretty lazy at some point while rewriting so yeahhhhhhhhh

i'm working on the next few chapters now, and hopefully it will turn out better :P

till then~

Kurociel100


End file.
